Consequences Of Pissing Off the Wrong People
by ANoob
Summary: Oneshot. Spoilers for Avengers Infinity Wars Thanos erased half the universe. Naturally, the remaining half were not amused. Also, the promised [Adopt Me] sign for anyone interested thought I doubt it.


**An idea that won't leave my head. Writing/Typing it down is just to give me peace. It is a oneshot because I am terrible at writing. Like most of the other oneshots in the crossover section, there is an 'Adopt Me' label stuck on it. Not sure if my other Nanoha Tsukaima fic is still there but I consider it a failure.**

 **This fic revolves around the idea that Thanos would offend A LOT of wrong people by erasing half the universe. Yet, this idea was made with sticks so I would only put in a two universes (that I remember) that could somehow find out, through plot bullshit, that something happened.**

 **Sure, there are other nice stories like Attack on Titan and stuff but I seriously doubt any of them could find Thanos even if they knew where to start.**

 **Some characters may be a little OOC. After all, I would hardly be able to tell their real reactions after Thanos wiped out everyone important to them.**

 **Last but not least, I want to try writing it in a way where the person involved is not revealed until the end.  
_**

* * *

"You… You should have aimed for the head…"

"NO!"  
_

* * *

Friends. These are treasures that one makes through certain hardships.

Some may define these hardships as 'trials' that tests the bonds between two individuals, whether they would sacrifice one another for personal gain, or sacrifice themselves for the happiness of the other. These would prove whether one was a true friend.

To some, true friends are obtained through violence. To be precise, a pink beam to the face.

Yet, it is not possible to become friends with people that harms others on purpose.

"I found it!" A spectacled man, surrounded by bookshelves and a few other people, shouted. "This is the only possible explanation for the disappearance!"

"Good job Yuuno. Send me a report on this." A man's voice rang out although his figure was nowhere to be seen.

Many days later, a group of 'soldiers' that were briefed about the Lost Logia known as the Infinity Stones, boarded their spaceship. Their mission was to seal the stones, arrest the perpetrator and if possible, undo the damage. The culprit had started a war and worse, offended every single person on deck. Chances are, they would not be merciful even if it meant being court martialled.

Admiral Takamachi Vivio of the TSAB sets out on a journey to bring her friends and family back. She has no intention of making new friends.

* * *

What is luck? One could say that it is the deciding factor of whether you get rare drops. However, what if it was an accident? Surviving a freak accident could be considered as good luck. However, what if you were amongst those left behind in said freak accident? Wouldn't being left alone in despair, to deal with paparazzi and your rising medical/life expenses be an even worse fate?

It had been three days since The Disappearance. During this period, all emergencies had been resolved in record time. The people roughly understood what had happened and the whole world had worked together to try and bring things back to normal.

The buildings were repaired by foreign citizens. Guild members worked overtime to keep the peace. Farmers trying their hands at bakery with their spare time. With all of them working together, their world was once again in a stable state.

After three days, the 'investigation' as to what caused The Disappearance was complete.

"Histoire…" Purple eyes glowed dangerously.

Histoire gulped. She was afraid even though she knew that the anger was not directed at her. It was also the first time _she_ called her Histoire. At that particular moment, the mere presence of the short statured girl in front of her was enough make her feel suffocated. However, she was still able to reply with a determined voice.

"It's alright. I will look after things while you are gone."

"Thanks. He will bring all of them back, or I will make him **_pay_**!"

By erasing half the universe, Thanos had made a big mistake. He had erased everyone (minus Histoire) that had been important to a particular individual.

Neptune, last Goddess of Gamindustri, owner of the highest LUK stat in her universe, was pissed.

* * *

 **The two other series involved is Nanoha and Neptunia.**

 **The confirmed dead in Nanoha would be**

 **Nanoha, Fate, Einhart.**

 **The confirmed dead in Neptunia would be**

 **Every named character minus Histoire.**

 **Also, FF. Stop erasing my line breaks please.**


End file.
